Rising of the Shield Overlord
by BigPeePeeMcGee
Summary: When out exploring the Overlord and Ruler of the New World gets summoned to Melromarc to save the world from the waves as the Shield Hero. This is the story of how Ainz try to survive and prosper without his guild while everyone is out to get him.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer: The writing gets much better in the second chapter. I am fully aware now that writing in first person was a bad choice so I changed it to third person later in this story. Please bear with this first part.**

My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, or at least that's what i'm called in this world. My original name was Suzuki Satoru and i was brought into a new world along with my guild base and all its inhabitants when the game i played, Yggdrasil came to an end. I was originally really surprised, and also incredibly stressed when i couldn't log out of the game anymore and the Npcs started talking. Thankfully my undead physiology helped me contain some form of calm and not reveal myself as someone who had no idea how to be a leader to the extremely loyal Npcs that saw me as some kind of omniscient god! Oh that's right, i now was the king of a kingdom stretching across the entire continent, i have no idea how it all happened but it was apparently a part of the 10,000 year long plan that some Ainz fellow came up with, he sounds like a smart guy I would very much like to meet him someday.

Recently i have been running away from my duties as king and have been adventuring as my Momon persona, it's a surprisingly relaxing activity to kill monsters and explore dungeons filled to the brim with traps. One day when i went out to explore a dungeon i realised as i enter that this was no normal dungeon…. this was a Guild Base! We have only found one other Guild Base since we came to this world so the discovery of another base was a huge event!

I immediately returned to Nazarick to inform Albedo of this discovery and assemble a force of Mercenary Npcs and summons to help me explore this base, i didn't want to risk the lives of the Custom Npcs despite resurrection being a thing or at least that's what i told them. The real reason for me not to bring them was if that base would reveal something about all players once being human, i wouldn't know how to handle a situation like that! It was safer to just bring Mercenary Npcs and summons, i would also stack up on some extra gear, potions, scrolls and the like, i don't know what situation i could run into in there. I would also bring more Mercenary books and a lot of gold in case i needed to summon more of them.

When the time came to start the invasion of this Guild Base i decided i would start out in my Momon persona, i could tank more and didn't need to worry about my mana running low, i therefore could save up my mana until an actual threat showed up and turn back to my usual gear. I decided to have the Death Knights lead the charge, with some Demon-type offensive Mercenary Npcs just behind them as well as a large amount of Hanzo's hidden all around us.

This was a pretty much flawless formation that wasn't even necessary to begin with. When we entered i had expectations of a grand fight but instead i got… nothing. It was completely empty, not even Pops were showing up. I thought that perhaps it was some plan that the creators of this base had to deceive the invaders! I had to admit that it was a really good plan so that was probably the case, but they weren't going to get the best of me! I continued with the formation despite the lack of opponents until i got to the heart of the base and realised… it was really just empty? Sometimes my level of mental gymnastics might actually rival Demiurge's.

One of the Hanzo's came up to me and asked:

"My lord, what do you wish of us?"

"Secure the base, search for hidden traps and possible enemies, if you find something like a vault in this place then inform me immediately."

"Yes My lord, it will be done"

As such most of the Hanzo's left leaving me with the Demon Mercenaries and the Death Knights.

"Ten of the Demons and Twenty of the Death Knights come with me, the rest of you stay here."

I decided to check out what the creators of this place has built here, while i didn't think i would find something as impressive as the places in Nazarick there might still be something that could tell me about how the creators of this place were as people.

Except for the normal things you might find in a Guild Base such as floors meant for fighting i found some rooms that resembled the Ninth Floor of Nazarick. What i managed to find that caught my eye was a movie theatre, a sort of "game" room with things like Pool and Ping Pong and a library. The former two didn't contain much but the library was almost on the same level as Ashurbanipal in Nazarick… almost. While i wasn't much of a reader myself i knew that we could learn alot from this place, things like who used to live here and information about the game.

I ventured deeper into the library when i stumbled upon a book that caught my eye.

"The Record of the Four Holy Weapons huh? Might be information about special weapons back in Yggdrasil" I mumbled to myself. The story was kind of bland, it told of a disaster coming upon the world and to counter the disaster they would summon heroes from other worlds. Such a story i would call mere fantasy if not for the fact that it personally happened to me once! Anyways each of the heroes had a legendary weapon - a Sword, a Spear, a Bow and a Shield. I wouldn't really classify a shield as a weapon but this author seems to think so so i guess i have to roll with it.

Bla bla bla, the heroes goes on a journey, train to get strong and stop the disaster, kind of cliche. Kind of a bad story, all the characters seems like horrible people, especially the princess. She was manipulative and was obsessed with the heroes. The main characters - the heroes seems like quite good people though. The Sword Hero was active and powerful, the Spear Hero valued and protected his friends and the Bow Hero would never tolerate injustice. They were quite bland characters but at least seemed like good people.

When it came to introduce the Shield Hero all i saw was blank paper? Wasn't so weird to stop a project halfway through, my Guildmates often did that when we built Nazarick. I could point out many projects that went unfinished there. I was about to put down the book when suddenly it's pages started to light up and a magic circle appeared below me. The demons caught on that something wasn't alright and rushed to where i stood but they wouldn't make it in time. I felt my consciousness slip away for the first time in several years and when i woke up again i was not in the library anymore.

I looked around and saw a bunch men in robes ahead of me and besides me were three… boys who looked just as confused as i felt right now. It looked like we were in a room made of stone bricks and on the floor were some kind of magic circle, probably what summoned me here. I felt something weird on my left arm and when i looked there was a small shield there. I had many questions but no answers, i pondered them in my head until one of the people in robes in front of me started speaking:

"Oh Heroes! Please save our world!"

A second passed and then in unison all four of us shouted:

"WHAT?!"

**Author's Note's:**

**Hello guys i hope you liked the introductions to this story. Rising of the Shield Hero & Overlord are two of my favorite anime's, manga's and light novels that i've ever read so i had this idea on having Ainz being in the story of Shield Hero and it lead to me writing this. This is the first time i have ever written something like this so if you have any ideas on how to improve i would very much like to hear so. I'm also Swedish so i'm not used to using capital I's in the middle of a sentance so there's that if that stuff annoys you. I'm gonna write a part 2 after hopefully reading some comments about this and i have planned for it to be quite a bit longer than this prologue. **

**Anyways i hope you enjoyed so see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Highs and Lows

**First i must say that i'm happy to get some comments on this fanfic, especially those that tell me what they think is wrong and what i can improve on. [Lutemis] and [I am the string cutter] both commented about the point of view on the story. While i originally decided to write it in first person like the Shield Hero LN but after testing out third person i must agree that it feels much better. Im also thinking about rewriting the prologue to be third person as well.**

**To answer a common question i got earlier. Yes, Ainz is still a skeleton but he has his armor on so nobody will be freaked out by it. I also got some inspiration from some of the comments and i will talk about it after this chapter as to not spoil anything.**

**Now lets get back to the story!**

* * *

"_Oh Heroes! Please save our world!"_

_A second passed and then in unison all four of the heroes shouted:_

"_WHAT?!"_

"What is the meaning of this!?" Ainz tried to say calmly trying to not freak out.

"To offer a simple answer to your question, we have just completed an ancient ceremony and summoned the four of you to help save our world." One of the robed men said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

While letting the situation sink in Ainz looked around the room a second time and noticed the three other heroes staring at him with confused looks. All three of them looked to be Japanese and in normal clothes so Ainz couldn't blame them for finding his looks to be a bit… different. He was currently wearing the armor he uses when adventuring as the dark hero Momon. Ainz was relieved he wore that armor before he got summoned or else their confused looks would be replaced with terrified looks when they see his skeletal appearance.

Ainz didn't notice that they continued talking with the robed man until one of the other heroes, a short boy with black hair, a feminine face and a sword at his hip called out to him.

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Oh yeah, of course"

Apparently they were going to meet the king of this country and he would explain in greater details about the heroes' summoning and the threat of the waves, none of which Ainz found interesting.

"When we meet the king i will ask him to send me back, i don't care at all what this world is going through but what i care about is the tomb and my family, i can only imagine the distress they're going through right now when they find out that i'm missing, i have to get back quickly." Ainz thought to himself.

He had a look out from the tower they were walking in, the scenery outside being absolutely stunning with vibrant colors and busy streets. Finally they made their way into the throne room, the room itself being quite impressive for a country that isn't the Sorcerer Kingdom. On the throne itself sat an older man with gaudy robes and a long white beard.

"Huh, so these kids are the four Holy Heroes?"

With his years of experience going on diplomatic missions Ainz could tell that this man was an arrogant ruler, in other words, not one fit to rule.

"My name is Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, and i rule these lands. Heroes, show me your faces!"

Ainz removed his helmet after casting an illusion on his face making it look human. He decided to change his appearance to how he remembered himself looking when he was younger to not stand out more than he already do.

"Now then, i shall begin with an explanation. This world is on the brink of destruction!"

To summarize the story. This world is plagued by the waves, a disaster that happens every month or so that the heroes needs to fight or else this world will end. The first wave happened roughly a week ago so the country rushed to summon the Holy Heroes in time for the second wave that happens in roughly one month. After letting the king finish speaking Ainz decided to bring up his request.

"While i do sympathize with your situation i have a duty to fulfill back in my world that i cannot abandon, so i humbly request that you send me back and summon another in my place?" Ainz said trying to sound genuinely caring, a skill that he picked up after years of diplomacy.

The room was quiet for a few seconds, only the mumbling among the king and what Ainz believed to be his advisors. A moment later the king spoke up:

"I'm sorry but the Holy Heroes can't return to their world until they've fulfilled their duty"

While the other three seemed surprised and started questioning the words of the king Ainz only stood quiet, not moving a muscle and seething with anger.

"So they can not send me back?! They are going to keep me working for them as a slave while my family back home are worried to the brim wondering where i went?! And for how long will i be here?! Months?! Years?!" Ainz thought frantically until thankfully his emotional suppression kicked in allowing him to think clearly.

"I know that the tomb and the kingdom will be fine, with both Albedo and Demiurge being better leaders than me no matter how much experience i get ruling. And time isn't really an issue with all who i care about being functionally immortal. Guess i will have to do as they say until i can return." Ainz thought after having calmed down to then confront the king.

"I see so that's how it is. Fine, i accept."

"Very well then, Heroes. Tell us your names."

The boy furthest away from Ainz, the one with black hair and a sword in his hand, started.

"My name is Ren Amaki. I am 16 years old, and a high school student."

"Ren Amaki, that is definitely a Japanese name for sure." Ainz pondered.

The one on his right, a tall and blonde guy wielding a spear introduced himself next.

"All right, I'll go next. My name is Motoyasu Kitamura. I'm 21, and a college student."

"Motoyasu Kitamura, another Japanese name. Perhaps only Japanese people are allowed to do this Isekai thing?" Ainz continued with his pondering until the boy on Motoyasu's right, a short, blonde holding a bow started to introduce himself.

"Ok, my turn. I'm Itsuki Kawasumi. I'm 17, and still in high school."

"I guess my theory is correct then, four Japanese people, what are the odds?" Ainz thought and he was about to start introducing myself when the king suddenly spoke.

"Now then. Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki, correct?"

"Your Grace, it seems that you've forgotten me." Ainz said slightly unnerved that the king so brazenly skipped him.

"Ah yes, my apologies, go ahead." The king said with no sense of remorse in his voice.

"What should i say?. Both the name of Ainz Ooal Gown and Momon are out the window since it would be too suspicious. And what about my age and occupation?" Ainz thought to himself until he found his answers.

"My name is Suzuki Satoru. I'm 25 years old and a salaryman." Ainz said knowing that most of it was a lie. Sure his name was once Suzuki Satoru, he was once 25 and he was once a salaryman but none of that is accurate now.

"Now then, Heroes. Now what i want you to do is confirm your status!"

"Status?" Itsuki spoke and soon enough Ren spoke up as well.

"Haven't you noticed the icon hanging out in your peripheral vision? Just focus on that."

Indeed Ainz could see that icon, now he just need to try focusing on it.

**Suzuki Satoru**

**Shield Hero status:**

**Class: Shield Hero LV 1**

**Level percentage: 00.00%**

**Equipment: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

**Skills: None**

**Magic: None**

**Yggdrasil status:**

**Total level: 100**

**Level percentage: 99.99%**

**Racial Classes:**

**Skeleton Mage (15)**

**Elder Lich (10)**

**Overlord (5)**

_**Expand to view more**_

**Job Classes:**

**Necromancer (10)**

**Master of Death (10)**

**Eclipse (5)**

_**Expand to view more**_

**Equipment: **

**Twin Greatswords**

**Full Body Metal Armor**

**Momonga's Red Orb**

_**Expand to view more**_

**Skills: **_**Expand to view full list**_

**Magic: **_**Expand to view full list**_

"Wow… this system feels very much like Yggdrasil used to feel. My shield hero status looks pitiful but i guess that is understandable considering we just got summoned here. My Yggdrasil status on the other hand, everything is there just as i remembered it. It seems that i already filled up the maximum xp i could have at level 100 but… what is that? Why are my weapons crossed out?" Ainz thought to himself

He was in the middle of checking out his status when a maid beckoned the heroes to follow her to their rooms, the Spear Hero Motoyasu hitting on her the entire way there. Apparently all that was said is that the king will prepare adventuring parties for the heroes tomorrow since their weapons repel each other so they can't make their own party.

"I don't know what to feel about having the king get us party members since i got the feeling he doesn't think too highly of me. It's certainly something to be cautious about."Ainz thought while following the maid and the other heroes.

The room the maid led them to was not too shabby, kind of what you would expect from a middle age kingdom. When they were left alone all four of the heroes sat down on the chairs in the room and all started reading the instructions of their legendary weapons.

**[All Appraisal Magic Item]**

"Wha- this shield? It's almost on the same level of a world class item!" Ainz thought to himself after using magic to find out more about the shield. Sadly he did not find out anything on how to use it better.

"Man this is just like _Emerald Online_!" Motoyasu randomly blurted out, getting Ainz' attention.

"I don't know what you are referring to but this is obviously like _Dimension Wave_." Itsuki responded to Motoyasu's proclamation.

"Wrong. Both of you are wrong this is clearly _Brave Star Online_!" Ren loudly proclaimed.

Ainz had the feeling that this was going to go out of hand so he decided to go out on the balcony and get some fresh air despite not having lungs, just enjoying the sweet freshness of wind. After a while one of the heroes called out to him.

"Hey Suzuki-san do you ever take that armor off?" Motoyasu asked, no malice in his voice, only curiosity. The truth of why Ainz continued to wear his armor was to avoid getting discovered to be undead or else he would be hunted down if this world was anything like his last.

"I only take it off if i am in complete privacy."

"Why do you even wear armor? Are you a cosplayer or something?" Itsuki added in.

"No i do not cosplay, let's just say that in my world you have to be strong to survive." Ainz said trying hard to not reveal any information since he's still not sure of the situation he's in, if it's real or just some clever trap to make him spill the beans.

"Well the same rule applies here so, a fair warning from me, you will not be strong for much longer." Ren bluntly stated, as if fact.

"What do you mean with that?"

"What i mean is that the shielder class SUCK, no high level players play it. Sure it's tanky early game but when reaching higher levels it's useless." Ren said indifferent.

"Huh, seems i drew the short straw when it came to our weapons... well at the very least i still have all that i gained in Yggdrasil left." Ainz thought to himself now slightly less enthusiastic about trying out his new "weapon".

After a few moments of "friendly" discussion about the legendary weapons there came a knock from the door followed by a feminine voice.

"Heroes, we have prepared a meal for you." The voice of one of the maids sounded from the other side of the door.

With all heroes getting ready to leave Ainz had to come up with a good reason to refuse the food offered. After going through the options in his head he decided to go with the safest one - religion. So he told the other heroes that he will go but will not be eating earning him weird glances from them but none said a word.

After arriving in the dining hall they saw long tables with numerous amount of dishes laid out like a buffet. In times like this Ainz wished he had a body where food didn't go directly through him. The atmosphere was tense with no hero wanting to speak, Ainz was checking out his help menu while the others kept eating away wondering how he was content with just sitting there in front of the food and not even wanting one bite?

After the dinner evening drew near and the three other heroes each went to their own rooms to sleep leaving Ainz alone for the rest of the night. He was used to staying up all night but when he did so he usually had something to do so this would be a boring night since the country didn't want the heroes to leave the castle.

Morning finally drew near and soon the heroes were sent to the throne room of the castle to receive their party members. 12 men and women all dressed as adventurers stood lined up next to the throne ready to join the heroes on their adventures. The king entered the room and spoke up:

"As we discussed yesterday, i have called for others to assist you in your journey and apparently my call did not go unheeded. Gathered adventurers, please choose the Legendary Hero with who you will travel with!"

"Wait so they get to choose?! Actually come to think of it it makes sense. We are foreigners here so they probably know more than us." Ainz thought to himself.

The adventurers lined up behind the hero they wanted to follow and the result was quite unexpected to Ainz. Behind Ren stood 5 people, behind Motoyasu stood 4 people, behind Itsuki stood 3 people and behind Ainz stood the astounding amount of 0 people.

"Hmmm, well that was unexpected" Said Ainz nonchalantly.

Whispers could be heard among the king and his advisors until eventually Motoyasu spoke up:

"What is it that's happening?"

"It seems that people are whispering around the castle. They are saying that among the four heroes the Shield Hero does not know much about our world." The king answered confidently.

Ainz was about to protest but the king was quick in speaking up:

"Is there anyone of you that would wish to follow the Shield Hero?"

None dared to move from their lines, most of them only got closer to their chosen heroes. Ainz was about to protest yet again but before he had the chance a girl moved from behind Motoyasu and raised her hand.

"I can serve with the Shield Hero"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The king asked.

The girl answered with a simple "yes". She had short, red hair and could be called quite the beauty. Most men would lose their breath upon the sight of such a woman but not Ainz who used to constantly be surrounded by world class beauties such as Albedo. All Ainz felt when looking at her was relief at someone actually wanting to party up with him so he wouldn't have to figure everything out by himself.

"Since it seems nobody else wants to party up with you Mr. Satoru you'll have to recruit others to follow you. Therefore as starting funds i will supply with you more than the other heroes." The king said indifferently. Ainz couldn't quite understand what was up with the king but all he knew was that something was wrong, well at least he's not alone to face whatever problems fate throws at him.

"Now then Heroes, i have set aside these funds for you. Mr. Satoru will be handed 800 pieces of silver and the rest of you will be given 600 pieces. Please take these funds and begin your journey."

Once outside the castle, the pouch of silver in hand, the redheaded girl approaches Ainz.

"It's nice to meet you Shield Hero. My name in Myne Suphia" Myne said and stretched out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Suzuki Satoru." Ainz extended his hand and took hers in a handshake.

While walking the pair decided for going to the field nearby to test the Shield Hero's abilities. Myne had originally suggested going to a blacksmith but Ainz was already decked out in gear beyond what any blacksmith in this world could craft so this idea was quickly shot down. The pair started walking leaving the other heroes to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

"Man, that Suzuki fellow is really weird, i heard from the maids in the castle that he stayed up all night laying in his bed looking at his menu. He didn't even take off his armor!" Motoyasu commented

"I can agree with that, this breakfast he just sat there looking at the food. I asked him if he wants to eat but he just plainly answered 'no', and he didn't even eat something yesterday?. I don't know what type of religion that forces you to not eat at all but i find all of this a bit disturbing." Itsuki added.

"Wait, so he doesn't eat and he doesn't sleep? Have you guys seen him drink or go to the toilet or anything?" Ren asked.

After thinking of it a bit both of them answered no.

"Me neither, maybe... maybe he's not even human?" Ren said

"Man, stop with your conspiracy theories, of course he's human, we all saw it yesterday. He's as much Japanese as the rest of us." Motoyasu rebuked

"Yeah, you're right i didn't know what went through my mind there." Ren said with a laugh. Afterwards the heroes all split in different directions to do their own things.

* * *

After making their way down to the field Ainz spotted some weird creatures rummaging through the tall grass. After getting a proper look at them he notices they're balloons with teeth, the very existence of these lifeforms puzzles Ainz until he is forcefully drawn out of his thoughts by a balloons going for the attack.

Ainz raised his shield, abysmally small compared to the man clad in full metal armor. The balloons got bashed away by the shield and goes flying. Deciding it is time to start the killing machine that is the dark hero Momon he draws his Twin Greatswords but before he gets the chance to use them they go flying from his hands inflicting shocks of minor pain to Ainz. Puzzled he decides to try and pick up one of his greatswords again but this time getting a notification saying:

"**Legendary Weapon specification: a weapon besides the assigned equipment was held, violating the rule."**

The mind of Ainz Ooal Gown was running rampant. "Why can't i hold weapons?! How will i fight?! All i got is this stupid shield?!" Thought like those ran through his mind that he did not notice the hoards of balloons latching on to him, not being able to break through his defense despite deactivating **[High Tier Physical Immunity III]**.

When his mind returned to the present he used his skill **[Despair Aura V]**, instantly killing all balloons around him and giving Ainz some sort of comfort knowing that he can do this much at least. A notification popped up in front of his face saying "**Level Up**", making him bring up his status window again, this time showing something shocking to the Overlord.

**Suzuki Satoru**

**Shield Hero status:**

**Class: Shield Hero LV 1**

**Level percentage: 23.5%**

**Equipment: Small Shield (Legendary Weapon)**

**Skills: None**

**Magic: None**

**Yggdrasil status:**

**Total level: 101**

**Level percentage: 00.01%**

**Free levels: 1**

**Racial Classes:**

**Skeleton Mage (15)**

**Elder Lich (10)**

**Overlord (5)**

_**Expand to view more**_

**Job Classes:**

**Necromancer (10)**

**Master of Death (10)**

**Eclipse (5)**

_**Expand to view more**_

**Equipment: **

**Twin Greatswords**

**Full Body Metal Armor**

**Momonga's Red Orb**

_**Expand to view more**_

**Skills: **_**Expand to view full list**_

**Magic: **_**Expand to view full list**_

"I leveled up?! I FUCKING DID IT! I LEVELED UP!" Ainz shouted out loud before his emotional suppression kicked in to ruin his fun. Myne ran up to him asking if anythings wrong but Ainz' happiness radiating outwards instantly convinced her that it was only something good. Still she had one question on her mind:

"What did you do to kill all those balloons so quickly?" This question bringing Ainz back to reality again and reminding him that he couldn't use swords.

"It was a skill that i only can use a few times a day but more importantly i can't use my swords anymore! My shield doesn't allow me to use other weapons so my mode of attack has become extremely limited!" In Ainz' mind this was really bad, if physical attacks won't work how about magical? Walking up to another balloon Ainz extends his hand and chants:

**[Magic Arrow]**

An arrow flies out from the palm of his hand and flies towards the balloon to then… bounce off only dealing 1 damage. "This is impossible?! Magic arrow is only a 1th tier spell but considering my stats that should oneshot anything this low level?" He needed to find out if this problem with attack lies with him or the balloon.

"Myne can you kill that balloon?" Ainz said pointing to another, untouched balloon. Nodding, Myne walked to where the balloon was and gave it a quick strike with her sword instantly killing it. This action caused Ainz' mind to fall even deeper into dread "So i can't attack either physically or magically? Can this situation get any worse? Only way i can kill is with instant death effects and they either has limited usage or is only single target and drains mana. That's not something i can use while leveling up." He thought to himself.

"Myne from this point forward i will have to rely on you deal damage to enemies since i am unable to do so. Do not worry because i will protect you from harm."

"Of course Mr. Shield Hero." Myne said cheerfully.

"Then i have a question for you, is there a way to share experience points between party members?"

Myne's face frowned before quickly returning to normal "Yes there is, just imagine you're trying to send me a party invite" Ainz focused on his screen to try to get the party invite to appear and sure enough it did, exciting him so much that he forgot all about Myne's sudden frowning just now.

After receiving Ainz' party invite, Myne spoke up again. "If we will get serious to grind levels i suggest getting a better sword for me since this one won't cut it much longer" Myne said showing him her iron sword. Indeed it would probably be better to get her some good gear if they're going leveling.

"Alright that makes sense, show me the way to the best blacksmith in town" Nodding Myne started walking with Ainz back to the town. On the way back Ainz remembered how he had leveled up after killing all those balloons so he now could invest that level into a new class and he knew exactly what he would get. He opened up his status menu and navigated to where he could choose what class to invest in, the smart choice would be to invest in more combat-related classes but that was not what Ainz had in mind. He scrolled for some bit until he found the job class he was looking for - **[Polymorpher]**.

The **[Polymorpher]** class allowed one to make a preset of any race and change into that race, gaining all physical pros and cons, each level spent on this class giving 3 extra presets. Ainz plan was to use this class to turn into a human to once again experience all those things he have been going without for years, eating food, sleeping and having sex. The only downside was that the normal **[Polymorpher]** class couldn't give one the mental aspects of a race, for that you would need the class **[Greater Polymorpher]**. This meant he was stuck with his emotional suppression so he couldn't truly enjoy those things as much as he would have wanted to.

After investing in that class it was time to test it out. Focusing and imagining how he looked like when he was younger he created his first preset, then it was easy changing into that preset with a simple thought. Walking behind Myne he decided to remove his gauntlet and see if it worked and sure enough there was a fleshy hand under there, looking at it he thought it felt fake since he's used to seeing a skeletal hand there.

He was brought out of his experiments when Myne said that they've arrived at the blacksmiths shop. Entering the shop he saw the walls lined up with all kinds of weapon and armor, behind the counter stood a bald, muscular man. He looked to be in his thirties or forties and fit the description of a blacksmith perfectly. "Welcome" the man called out to us.

"Greetings, we have come to purchase a new weapon for my companion here." Ainz said in dignified voice. The man looked the two of them over, his eyes resting on the girl. "Hey Miss haven't we met somewhere?"

"I've been here before,sir. And also your shop is well known around here."

"Well isn't that kind of you. Now then, if i may ask, who is this friend of yours?" The blacksmith motioned his hand towards Ainz. Not letting his companion answer for him he quickly answered.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Suzuki Satoru and i was summoned here as the Shield Hero."

"Wow, another one of the heroes comes to my shop? The other three has already been here earlier but they didn't buy that much, they mostly just touched everything in the shop then left."

"I can assure you we are only here for a new weapon for my companion."

"Alright then, Miss, do you need any help picking out a weapon for you?"

"Thank you, but i can find something fitting for me myself."

Nodding, the blacksmith approached Ainz, checking out the Full Metal Armor he wore as well as the Twin Greatswords strapped to his back. "Hey kid, the gear that you wear is beyond any level of craftsmanship i've ever seen before, could you tell me how you got them?" Slightly taken aback by being called "kid" Ainz answered.

"The armor was a gift from a friend of mine and the swords was a failed creation of one of my friends."

"Those swords a failed creation? If those were failures then i sure want to see the successes. Were they really that good at their craft?" The blacksmith now asked intrigued.

"Yes, they were truly that good." Ainz said with nostalgia in his voice. He continued to show creations of his friends to the blacksmith, happy to talk about his friends. The blacksmith, who Ainz now learned was named Erhard, was also happy to see examples of craftsmanship beyond what any human can create. Their conversation was interrupted by Myne returning with a magic steel sword costing roughly 200 silver. Ainz paid up the money for his companions sword and then departed from the blacksmith's shop.

"The sun is still high so i recommend we go back to the field and try to raise our levels." Ainz told Myne of his plan for today.

"That sounds like a great idea, Shield Hero-sama"

"You know, you don't need to keep calling me Shield Hero. We are companions, you may call me by my name." Myne's face scrunched up for a second and then returned to normal.

"It is only appropriate that i call a hero by their title." Myne replied with a smile. Ainz being a ruler knew the importance to call people by their title, so he dropped the argument.

Arriving at the plains yet again the pair continued to slay balloons until the sun dropped behind the horizon. Ainz learned of his shields ability to absorb materials and unlock new shields with equip effects being permanent when unlocked. This new system of growing stronger excited Ainz very much since it was so video game-esque, something he found quite nostalgic.

Arriving back in town the pair booked one room each at one of the more luxurious inns in town. The pair decided to have something to eat before they head to bed, this was something Ainz had looked forward to ever since unlocking a human form. After not eating or sleeping for nearly 30 years he was quite excited to finally try them both out again.

"Hmm, this is quite good." Ainz commented on the food. While the food was not anywhere near the quality of food served in Nazarick, it was still better than the food he ate before he got dragged to the new world while he was a salaryman.

"I agree, here have some wine" Not wanting to miss out on drinking alcoholic beverages again he happily accepted the drink. While he still couldn't get drunk since drunkenness was a status effects that affected the mind, he could still enjoy the taste.

"Ahh, that really went down well, excuse me but i will retire to my room, it feels like i haven't slept in years." In his mind Ainz laughed at that little joke of his.

"Sleep well Shield Hero-sama"

Retiring to his room, Ainz thought of a thing he still needed to do before he could sleep. Taking out what looked like scrolls and some pieces of gold from his inventory, then smashing them together, the form of a humanoid appeared on the floor in front of him. Continuing this process a couple times, 10 Hanzo's were kneeling in front of him.

"Hanzo's, i want you to go out in town and find out what the average level is of the citizens, soldiers and adventurers, as well as see if there is anyone that is a threat to me. You may return in the morning."

The Hanzo's all nodded, then went on their way. Finally getting that out of the way Ainz made his way to his bed, took of all his gear and put it in his item box along with the pouch of coins. Not having slept for nearly 30 years, Ainz was quick at falling asleep, not knowing that sleeping would be a big mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile in a world several universes away:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AINZ-SAMA SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED?!" A voice filled with rage, anxiety and sadness yelled.

"Please calm down Albedo." A voice said far calmer, but still anxious.

"CALM? CALM?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM WHEN OUR LORD HAS GONE MISSING WITHOUT A TRACE?!"

"Except that there is a trace" Demiurge retorted calmly and handed Albedo a book. On the cover of the book it was written "The Record of the Four Holy Weapons". Albedo grabbed the book and started going through it at rapid speed until she got to a part that caught her eye.

"The Shield Hero, driven by his want to return to the family he loves, works the hardest of the four heroes to get strong and fulfill his duty." Albedo read out loud, next to the text was an image that to the untrained eye would only be seen as a skeleton, but for the inhabitants of Nazarick it was unmistakable that it was the image of their glorious lord.

"It's lord Ainz! Is he stuck inside this book Demiurge?"

"No, we have analysed it but it doesn't have any properties like that. What we have found is that it functions like a gate, it opens up a temporary portal between it and hopefully where Ainz-sama is."

"Then why haven't we opened up the gate yet to go get Ainz-sama?!"

"It isn't that simple, it seems that tier magic is incompatible with the type of magic this book uses. The problem is we don't have access to any other type of magic except-"

"Wild magic… but all the dragon lords are dead, how will we be able to use wild magic if there is no one who can cast it?"

"There is one, but she has been unwilling to talk to us since what happened to her kingdom. I have sent for an emissary to invite her here."

"But even if we can convince her to help us, Ainz-sama will be all alone wherever he was sent? How can we just stand here and wait?"

"Albedo, remember what you told me a long time ago when my faith in our lords abilities wavered 'Believe in your master. This is our purpose, as those who were created by them'"

Somehow, that got Albedo to calm down, knowing that her beloved lord is a man who could take care of himself, no matter what situation he's in.

"You're right Demiurge, Ainz-sama can take care of himself, so we must wait until we can provide help."

"That we will."

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I got the idea for the last part with Demiurge and Albedo from [RyuujiVantek]'s comment. Also i read that many wouldn't want to see a human Ainz so that's why his polymorphism will only be to keep up appearances. His human form will be like Naofumi's relation with his first armor that Malty stole, it will remind him of the stupid mistake of becoming human to simply sleep. So he won't be running around as a human but will simply use polymorphism instead of illusions.**

**Well that's all for now. If you got any questions to be cleared up or any recommendations to improve the story then please leave a comment.**


End file.
